


In these arms

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck finds Casey's muscles under that green Buy More t-shirt rather distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In these arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chuck_anonkink on Livejournal- prompt: Chuck/Casey, size!kink (in any form, general size, hand size, dick size, the way Chuck feels that Casey seems to fill a room just by virtue of being there, etc and so on). 
> 
> The title is borrowed from Bon Jovi.

 

Chuck’s fingers stroked slowly over Casey’s chest, tracing lazy patterns over each dip and curve of muscle. Lying next to Casey, those strong arms wrapped around him, he sighed happily.

 

“Love how big you are,” Chuck murmured, half asleep. When he realised he’d said that out loud, he groaned.

 

Casey laughed as Chuck tried to hide his face, his cheeks flushing. His embarrassment was forgotten a moment later, however, as Casey rolled them over so that Chuck was pinned beneath his larger body. Chuck reached up to slide a hand around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

\-----------

 

Leaning his elbows on the Nerd Herd desk, his chin resting on his hands, Chuck smiled. That really was a sight to behold, he thought, watching as Casey picked up another heavy box, stacking it on top of the others. Every time he lifted anything, his green Buy More t-shirt pulled tight across his chest, the sleeves stretching almost to ripping point over his biceps. Chuck loved his arms, so thick and muscular, a complete contrast to his own rather skinny frame. He remembered how good those strong arms felt around him that morning, Casey holding him against his chest as he…

 

“Chuck, have you heard a word I’ve said?”

 

Chuck snapped out of his daydreams and glanced at Morgan. He hadn’t even realised that Morgan was standing beside him, never mind heard anything he’d been talking about.

 

“Sorry. I’m listening now.”

 

And he was, for a while- something about a hot redhead who had bought a… something. Ah, damn it. He’d been doing well until Casey walked past, inadvertently flexing his muscles as he kept his grip on the box in his arms. Casey suddenly turned, realising he was being watched and Chuck quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to be caught gawking like a horny teenager.

 

 _Get a grip, Chuck_ , he told himself, yelping when he felt a hard pinch to his shoulder. He glared at Morgan.

 

“Ow!”

 

“What is wrong with you today?” When he realised that Chuck wasn’t going to tell him, Morgan huffed and stalked away, grumbling to himself.

 

Chuck glanced at Casey again, now across the store trying to avoid having to help any customers. Again, Casey knew. He looked back at Chuck, meeting his gaze and then turned to stride back toward the desk. He grabbed Chuck’s tie and dragged him out from behind the Nerd herd desk and toward the store room. All around, the other staff whispered their speculation at what Chuck had done to piss Casey off.

 

\----------------

 

Chuck found himself backed against the store room door as soon as it closed behind them, Casey pressing close as he covered Chuck’s mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Chuck protested moments later when Casey pulled back, but the other man just smiled.

 

“Now will you please quit staring at me?” he said.

 

Chuck frowned. “Huh?”

 

“I can feel your eyes me, watching me, and it’s hot. So, unless you want me scandalising the customers with the effect it’s having on me, stop it.”

 

Chuck grinned, slowly sliding his hand down Casey’s body to palm his erection through his trousers.

 

“I don’t know; I kind of like the effect it’s having on you,” he said, before slipping past Casey and out of the door.

 

Casey followed a moment later, grumbling. As he passed Chuck he leaned close enough to whisper,

 

“Just wait until I get you home.”

 

A shiver ran down Chuck’s spine. He was waiting alright.

 

     

  

 


End file.
